Samuel-B256 (TPF)
Relationships Mathilda-B079 The only person that knows Samuel just as good as himself, Mathilda is the second-in-command to Samuel and the two have worked together since 2545. Deploying across the Galaxy together, they share have a bond that is deemed unbreakable and the trust between them is unmatched. Due to Samuel's tendencies on being extremely shy and quiet, he is able to talk to Mathilda all the time, regardless of what the subject of the coversation could be. It is impossible to find the two alone, they are often found doing a lot of things together. The two met early on when they were forced to work together in Team Tango, they weren't happy with one another and had their fair share of fights. But over time, the two would slowly warm up to one another and begin to think more positively about each other. After some time, the two began to develop a friendship and slowly work on how to become better teammates while deployed on a mission. Mathilda often taught Samuel how to use technology while Samuel taught her how to navigate land. As the two deployed across the Galaxy, Samuel began to trust Mathilda as they went on much more dangerous missions. They would often find themselves stuck in tight situations with one another and use each other's trust to get out of them. Knowing that times tend to look bleak, Samuel could put his full trust in Mathilda and she would be able to carry him to safety when she needed to. Samuel gave Mathilda the first Covenant Empire kill since he knew that she needed it more than he wanted. Reaching the end of the Human-Covenant War and making their way into the Post War Era, Samuel and Mathilda had a strain on their relationship when Emerysen was introduced. Seeing his only friend and companion now distraught, he was able to figure out a way to keep Mathilda on his side and close friend. Using the previous missions they went on, Samuel informed her that the two would never be pulled apart and he will do everything to keep them together. Ultimately, Mathilda accepted Emerysen and began to exploit her with the vast knowledge she possesed on multiple subjects. During the Created Crisis, Samuel found Mathilda by his side when he accepted Emerysen in after the calling from Cortana. Seeing her accept Emerysen, Samuel knew that Mathilda had drastically changed her opinion since Emerysen was first introduced to him. Throughout the Created Crisis and conflict on Sarcophagus, Samuel spent his time keeping Mathilda as far as he could from the Sangheili. Many of Mathilda's actions were criticized, but Samuel was sure to defend Mathilda on what she did because he knew that he would do the same thing. Stephan Ferguson The only officer who has the deep connection with Samuel, Stephan is the only officer in control of Samuel-B256 and his team. The former Air Force, now ONI officer who works in Beta-5, is the long time friend and mission handler for him. Stephan is the one who helped turn a farm boy into a deadly Headhunter and AAG leader. All of the lessons Stephan has learned through his life have been taught to Samuel in one way or another. Samuel is the only Headhunter team to emerge from the Human-Covenant War that Stephan had command of for its entirety. Samuel views Stephan as the father and mentor he has in the military, the one person he can fully depend on that will give him actionable intelligence. The relationship started purely professional but soon grew more personal because Samuel would come back from the most dangerous missions he was assigned to go on. Taking a keen interest, Stephan began to coach Samuel more and it led to Stephan creating one of the deadliest Headhunter teams that was in the Beta-5 Division. Stephan wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Samuel, he owes Samuel his life for saving him on Teash and being rescued from the Jiralhanae. He ordered Samuel to vacate the system, but knew that Samuel was going back to slaughter the tribe. As much as he protested, Samuel had to avenge the man he protected, the person that he grew to fully trust and care for. By the end of the Human-Covenant War, Samuel had lost nothing and Stephan was able to come back to his family. Throughout the Post War and Created Crisis, Samuel and Stephan keep a close relationship on and off the battlefield. Stephan sees Samuel as a second family and often reminds himself to go into contracting when he retires so he can continue to work with Samuel. In 2558, Samuel and Stephan have gone dark due to the Created policing of the Galaxy. Stephan knows that Samuel is alive and kicking on Sarcophagus while Samuel knows that Stephan is working on a way to get to him from Earth. Emerysen The newest edition to Ferret Team Specter and possibly the most informative. Emerysen is the AI companion for Samuel and assists him with anything that involves a skill he is not a master of. She slowly began to take the roles of Mathilda which sparked a problem within the team and she backed off. The animosity between the two settled and Samuel is able to deploy with a clear head. With Emerysen playing a key role for the team, she began to teach Samuel and Mathilda on how to handle certain situations rather than criticize what they were doing. During the Created Crisis, Emerysen stays aligned with Samuel and rejects immortality. Even though this would mean she could go rampant and hurt Samuel, she knows that this is the better alternative than fighting against Samuel and being wiped. Even as AI get purged from systems across Sarcophagus, Samuel keeps Emerysen safe inside his head and informs only Director Mendez that he has an AI inside of his head. Continuing to deploy with Samuel and Ferret Team Specter, they find their ways to inflict damage against the Created. Appearances * Halo: Last to Fall - Short Story * Halo: The Black Sheep - Mentioned |} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:UNSC Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company